The development of the technology for a system to control the smart house and the smart office is advancing. FIGS. 1-3 show various conventional security camera devices. Some device is ready to use by using the extra wiring effort. For example, a conventional security camera with motion detection can be installed by removing an existing lighting fixture and installing a new one. It is not an easy job for most of people and the existing light fixture is wasted. Another system allows the user to put a hidden camera with bulb and store the images into an SD card. However, there is no immediate way to notify the owner of an intrusion. Another system is a power outlet pluggable system instead of a bulb socket camera, but the user needs to find a way to fix the position of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,954 discloses a smart bulb where a processor can control current for different hue and color. U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,116 discloses data interface to the AC power line via light bulb socket, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,659 discloses a light bulb adapter.